The Lighting,Inu and Key
by Demonchild93
Summary: INCOMPLETE!This is a Inuyasha,KingdomHearts, and Harry Potter crossover. The the lights have been stolen from Inu,Sora, and Harry. They must save them before it's to late...bad summary I know
1. Taken

_The dark ones would capture the lights_

_The lights would live in danger_

_The Lighting Lion_

_The Key_

_The Inu_

_Would have to work together_

_To get there lights back_

_Will they be in time_

_Or would the darkness prevail_

(okay I know bad prophcey or how ever you spell it. So you know Sora is 16, Inuyasha is over 100 but looks 17 and Harry is also 16)

"I'm going out, be back in a few," a boy of 15 yelled to his friends and walked out the door, out into the clear night. A light wind rustled his chocolate hair as he walked down the street and came to the Assesory Shop.

Instead of going in, he pushed a box up against the wall of the shop and climbed up onto the roof and sat down. This would be Sora's first two years since he had seen his Kiari....his beloved. He looked up at the stars; there was one star that he looked at though, out of the millions of them. That one star was where his home, his friends, his family and Kiari were, waiting for him.

Over the last two years, his friends Goofy and Donald had gone from from one world to another. It turned out not all the barriers had been put up. He never tried to see if he could get to Destiny Island but it was his mission to find King Mickey and his best friend Riku.

After everything that Riku had done to him. Even when he turned to darkness, kidnapped Kiari, and even tried to kill he, Sora didn't have the heart to hate him. He missed Riku as much as he missed Kiari....well maybe less. He loved Kiari after all.

So there he sat on the roof of the shop, some people from the streets wondering why he was up there but no one asked. A lot of people knew who he was after all so they left him alone. He smiled when he saw his star sparkle and sighed.

Then a sharp pain hit his heart and he gasped and put a hand over it. Something was wrong and this only happened when a heartless hit him or when Kiari was scared or in pain. There was no heartless so it had to be Kiari, he looked up at the star again and felt his heart give another sharp sting.

"Kiari!" he yelled as if she could hear him but then he heard her. He looked around, no one else seem to hear this. Then he heard a scream that made start shaking and then there was nothing.

"Kiari, Kiari!!" he yelled and heard something climb on the roof to see a ugly looking creature, he looked like a overgrown bat with a dirty pillow case.

"Dobby sorry he has to do this," it said and pulled out a small white ball and Sora felt his world go back and passed out.

-------------------------------

"Inuyasha! I have to go home! I'll be back in a few days, I promise!"yelled a girl at one of the most stubborn person she knew.

"Listen wench we are close to completing this jewel! It won't hurt to miss those tests!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"If I want to go to College one day I have to do these tests!"

"What do I care, where you go....I mean your going to stay here and like it!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed at him, making his ears lie flat against his head. Kagome picked up her yellow back pack and walked away from and he growled and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and started to fight to get him to let go but that wasn't working so she glared and her miko powers surged and he let go. His hand burning.

"Fine go back! If Kikyo was with us she would never of stopped to do her own things!"he said and winced, oh how much he regretted saying those words. He saw Kagome's eye's water up and she started to shake.

"Then get her to do the job!"Kagome screamed as tears ran down her cheek and turned away and stormed off.

"Wait! Kagome!" he ran to catch her.

"SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!" she screamed, his necklace glowed and hite the ground leaving a crater in the ground.

After the spell wore off he sat up and rubbed his neck just as he saw Kagome disappear through the trees. His dog ears lie back and he sighed. Him and his big mouth.

Why did he have to go and say that!? Kagome thought he still loved Kikyo but to tell the truth...Inuyasha had fallen for Kagome. She wasn't like Kikyo, Kagome liked him the way he was and that made him happy.

When the jewel was complete he thought about asking Kagome to be his mate. He didn't want her to go away, back to her time after the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kagome, to bear his pups and to live happily ever after he should say.

Inuyasha shook his head, silly weak thoughts. She never want to be with him, not after the way he treated her. He got to his feet and turned to return to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara when he heard a scream. He turned and his eyes widened. That was Kagome's scream! He ran faster then he ever ran before, the screams getting louder. He smelt something weird. He didn't have to be a monk to feel that this something was dark.

Then the screams stopped and he paniced. The screams, her sweet scent and the darkness was gone. He come to the well and saw that there had been a struggle, her back pack was in shreds and her stuff was every where and the grass ripped from the ground. He looked down the well, no scent.

"KAGOME!!" he yelled trying to catch her scent. That's when a new scent came and he turned to see the same thing the other kid has seen.

"What the hell!" he said but the thing bowed to him and pulled out the white ball and everything went black.

---------------------------------------

"Where you going Ginny?" a boy asked that had the same color as her hair, flaming red.

"Ron that's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied and walked out of the common room.

"Really Ron, you worry about her to much now and days," Hermione said, sitting down on his lap.

"Someones got to," he said smirking.

"Oh get a room you two!" there best friend said to them frowning.

"But Harry, I can't I love her, my little snuggle bear," Ron said rubbing noises with Hermione.

"Oh how sweet my sweety pie," she giggled and Harry rolled his eyes and left the two love birds to them selves and walked out of the common room down the corridor.

Yeah it was nice that Ron and Hermione didn't fight as much they used to but some times they forgot he was there and sometimes got a little carried away. He wished he had some one to care for. It was funny though, when ever he saw Ginny his stomach did a felp. No he could of fallen for his best friend's sister...who was he kidding.

As he walked down the corridor and was about to go to the library when he heard a gasp and a cold chuckle and he walked down the hall a little bit more and peked around the corner. He clenched his fists and glared at what he saw.

Ginny was backed up against the wall, Malfoy, and his cronies had her surrounded. He saw that her wand had been thrown to the floor and Malfoy smirking at you.

"Little You-Know-Who's wench has nowhere to go, so it look like she's all mine," he said trailing a finger on her face and she glared and snapped at it. For that Malfoy slapped her knocking her to the floor, Crabb and Goyle chuckling behind there master.

"Know be a good wench and this won't be so bad," Malfoy smirked and crouched down and put a cold hand on her leg, to high up her leg and she glared but also started to whimper. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand leave her and a cry off pain.

She opened her eyes to see Harry, he had Malfoy pinned to the floor when his wand to Malfoy's throat.

"Leave her alone Malfoy or I swear that I will hurt you so bad, you own mother won't reconise you," Harry said with a cold voice which he hardly ever spoke with and the tip of his wand spark and Malfoy nodded his head. Harry got off him and kicked him hard in the gut.

"Y-you'll regert t-this P-p-Potter!" Draco snarled and ran off with Crabb and Goyle right behind him.

Harry watched with a cold glare then turned to look at Ginny and his eyes softened and he knelt down on the floor, her hair was covering her face. He tilted his head to try and see her but that didn't work so he put a finger to her chin and lefted her head. There was a red spot where Malfoy had slapped her and soon a bruise would be there.

Ginny throw her arms around his neck and Harry gasped in surprise, he heard her crying and he rubbed her back.

"Shhh Ginny I'm here," he said softly and Ginny pulled away from him and hiccupped, which made him smile.

"Thank god you came at the right time Harry, they would of..of," Harry put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Don't worry I took care of Malfoy," he said and she smiled, looking straight in his eyes. She always thought he had beautiful bright green eyes behind those glasses.

Harry blushed when he couldn't look away from him and for some reason he leaned in to give her a kiss and she did the same when they heard laughing down the hall and the blinked and turned away.

Harry stood up and helped Ginny up and they walked down the hall. Ginny spotted the girl's bathroom.

"I'll be right back Harry," she said and went in. Harry Nodded and let out a big breath. He leaned against the wall. She had to be the most beautifulest girl ever.

Harry then heard a scream from the bath room. What now! Malfoy couldn't have just gone on in with out him seeing. He ran to push the door open but it was stuck, he paniced and banged on the door with his fist.

"Ginny! Open the door Ginny!" he yelled and heard a cold laugh and a scream and a flash under the door but the flash was a shadow. He pulled out his wand.

"Alohomera!" he yelled and the door open to see the bathroom a mess but no Ginny. He looked into each stale but none.

"Ginny!" he yelled and heard something behind him to see Dobby.

"Dobby you have to help me!" he said and Dobby looked up at him.

"Harry Potter must not be mad with Dobby when Harry Potter wake up," he said and pulled out the white ball and Harry asked to say what did he mean when all around him went black.

(dun dun dunnnn okay wait for the next chapter! PLEASE review!)


	2. The Mirror and Lisa

(Here it is folks the next chapter! Oh yeah well let's say Kiari is 16, Ginny 15, and Kagome is 16 too)

"Am I...am I died? Is this heaven?" Harry mumbled as he began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and everything looked white and some things look gold. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. No there floor was hard, the floor in heaven has to be a lot softer. What, where was his glasses no wonder it still looked blurry and felt around and felt something soft and then felt his glasses and put them on to see two others in this room.

Was he going crazy or did one of them have white hair and dog ears. The other one seemed simple enough, well besides his clothes. (A/n: so you know Sora is wearing the clothes to the next Kingdom Hearts game, the black ones)

Harry looked around the room, it was huge. Everything was white, the floor the walls. There was a gold table in the middle of the room with a silver mirror on it and there was chair that looked like throne that was gold with rubies along the arms.

He stiffened when he heard one of the others moan and saw it was the weird looking one. _Oh_ _why couldn't have been the other, this guy looks freaky!_ He thought and the dog eared guy sat up and shook his head looking oddly like a dog.

"I feel like I got it run over by a thousand horses," Inuyasha mumbled and looked over at Harry and blinked. Then it hit him, literally it hit him, a rock and he yelped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled and saw that thing, that dirty bat thing and picked him up by the collar.

"Where is Kagome, what did you do with her?! Inuyasha demanded to know and the thing quivered.

"Dobby does not know but mistress would know," it said.

"Let Dobby go," Harry said, pointing his wand at Inuyasha and Inuyasha arched a eye brow.

"Your threatening me with a stick."

"It's a wand stupid."

All the yelling caused the last person to wake up and he woke up like he had been partying all night and shook his head.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked thinking it was Donald and Goofy again but remembered," Wait were am I?!"

"That's what I liked to know!" Inuyasha and Harry said at the same time.

"Dobby where are we?" Harry asked the poor house elf.

"Mistress told Dobby to bring Harry Potter, Sora, and Inuyasha here, do not be made at Dobby," he said and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Who is she?! Did she take Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled but felt something sting his hand and let go.

"Now now there will be no need for that said a female voice. They all looked up to see a beautiful women appear at the door that just appeard out of nowhere. She had look white dress that hung around her neck. Also long dark brown hair that seemed to curl and dark brown eyes, she looked like she was a little Hispanic and something else.

"Where is Kiari?" Sora spoke up and stood up.

"Will get to that soon enough, my name is Lisa, I know not very mystical but eh," she walked over to the table with the mirror on it.

"I've been watching over all of you for a while now, even the girls. You see your greatest enemies have come together and now plan to use these girls, Sora as you should know there was the Princess's of heart right."

"Uh yeah that's right," he said as the other two glanced at him.

"Well there were two others but the three of them are the powerfulest and can make them even more powerful and Inuyasha, you know that if one should have the Shikon jewels they are petty much impossible to beat."

"Yeah."

"Well with the princess's of heart and Shikon jewel and Harry, in your world magic is the most powerful thing and using all of this will make them so strong that it would be impossible to beat. Voldemourt would take over the whole wizarding world, Naraku would control Japan and Ansem would have everything put into darkness."

"But I destroyed Ansem, how could he still survive?" Sora asked.

"Oh he has his was and he is alive," she said and held up the mirror," See for yourself," and held it up for them to see and indeed there they were, Naraku, Voldemourt and Ansem they all seemed to be pleased and laughing. Harry's scar started to prickle and he put a hand to it. Then they saw Naraku stop laughing and said something to the others and Voldemourt waved his wand and no the mirror went back to normal.

"The thing is I can not always now what there doing, Naraku seems to know when they are being watched and Voldemourt blocks me. You three must work together to save Kiari, Kagome, and Ginny before it is to late or you will lose them and everything else. But be careful you will run into many things and different worlds."

"I don't need them can do it on my own," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha they are not just ordinary humans, they can keep up and together you will be stronger. Wouldn't Kagome say the same thing?" Lisa said smiling and if you looked fast enough you could see Inuyasha's eyes soften and harden again.

"Fine," he mumbled and looked away and Lisa nodded.

"Dobby why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Oh I needed his help and Dumbledore let me keep him as a helper," Lisa explained.

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Oh when I was watching you he knew I was so he spoke to me threw a letter using Fawks the phoenix," she said and Sora and Inuyasha looked confused.

"Alright enough talking, we need to save Kiari and the others," Sora said.

"Be careful, your our only hope," Lisa said," and good luck," she smiled and held out the white ball that Dobby had but instead off everything going black, everything went white and were soon on there way.

(What will happen next?! Tune in and review!!))


	3. Help us!

(Sorry it took so long to write another chapter! One on my stories got deleted and I was suspened from the site...evil people any who heres another chapter!)

What was that? Something was rubbing against her back and it was getting rather annoying but each passing moment. Couldn't Inuyasha just tell her to wake up, my god.

"Inuyasha few more minutes," she mumbled waving a hand lazily.

"Hey um wake up," a female voice spoke. Wait a tick, Inuyasha voice is well more guyish (A/n: made up my own word! Heh)

She opened her eyes and noticed the room was dark; the only light in the room was a lantern in the corner of the room. She sat up and noticed she had been sleeping on the floor. It looked like an old Japanese room but darkness and evil filled the room making Kagome shiver.

"She finally woke up, I thought she was a goner," said a different female voice making her jump. She turned to see two other girls, they looked perfectly safe and normal but they gave off some kind of power she never felt before.

"Who are you guys and where am I?!" Kagome asked as she looked around the room.

"Um I'm Ginny."

"And I'm Kiari and we were wondering the same thing," Kiari said to her as Ginny got up from the floor and walked around the room.

"This is a weird room," Ginny said as she touched the wooden wall.

"This is a Japanese room, that's why it looks that way, I'm from Japan so I should know," Kagome pointed out to her.

"Wow Japan, I've always wanted to go there, I'm from England and not much there," Ginny said turning from the wall back to Kiari and Kagome.

"I'm from Destiny Island...I wouldn't suspect you to know where that is, no one ever does," Kiari said," I was just walking down our spot, Sora, when all of a sudden it tuned cold and that's pretty rare on a tropical island and then this tall man in a cloak appeared and well here I am."

"I was just on my way home and something just like that happened to me," Kagome spoke.

"I was just in the bathroom washing up and well...," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well let's try to get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," Kagome said as should stood up and walked over to the paper door and put her hand on it to slide it back when it burst open. She screamed as it pushed her to the floor and Ginny and Kiari ran to her and kneeled down next to her looking up at three men in cloaks.

"You won't be going any where young miko,"a cold voice spoke as they two others chuckled. They all pulled back there hoods and all the girls gasped in fear but tried to stay brave.

"Ansem!"

"Naraku!"

"Voldemourt!" they had all cried out the names at the same time and started backing up from them.

"The one and only,"Voldemourt said smirking at them.

"What do you want with us, where are we?" Kiari asked glaring at Voldemourt. In a flash Voldemourt picked her up by her hair, just barley touching the floor with her feet. She screamed in pain as she put her hands to her hair.

"Do not glare at me my Lady Kiari or you shall be punished," he said with a cold voice, his cold red eyes looking into her blue eyes. With that he dropped her with a thud as Kagome and Ginny crawled over to her and hugged her as she started to cry.

"Stop crying you silly girl! Voldemourt is just in a weird mood today, we want you in the best of shape till the time is right!" Ansem said glancing over at Voldemourt. He only crossed his arms.

"The right time? The right time for what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, what else would we want you for?" Naraku spoke.

It took a few seconds to get what they were talking about and Kagome looked at the other two girls.

"With the Shikon jewel it makes you the strongest being alive!"

"With all our magic, even stronger!"

"And with out hearts...almost unbeatable!" All the girls looked up at them in fear.

"Finally caught on, well you can relax for now or if you still feel a little worked up," Naraku smirked and kneeled down and touched Kiari's cheek. She shivered but didn't move, he worked his hand down to her neck going farther and farther down and Kiari gasped. Ginny drew back her had and slapped Naraku leaving a red print, he drew back away from them as the other men snickered.

"Well be back, stop laughing!" Naraku growled and left the room with the others behind them and the door closed.

They all crawled over to the back corner or the room and grabbed the three blankets that had been put in there for them and huddled together and as they shivered and shook all they could think of was...

"Harry..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Sora...."

"I need you," they all thought at the same time and fell into a light sleep in case they tried to do anything to them.

(Review!!!! PLEASE)


	4. The Adventure Begins!

(I'd like to thank all the people who have read my story! Thank you thank you! Okay that's all)

_'Wow this place is very blue and cloudy'_ Sora thought and for some odd reason he felt like he was floating. He looked around and looked down....just great. They were floating and he shook his head, it never failed.

Sora taped a confused Harry and pointed down. Harry gulped as he looked down. _'Déjà vu_ _just with out the broom'_ he thought and taped Inuyasha who blinked at him until Harry pointed down and his eyes went wide. Soon all three of them were falling, the wind in there faces making there eyes water. Closer and closer they got and saw a water fall and at the bottom jagged rocks.

Inuyasha growled at this and waited for the right time. Just a little more, he reached his hand and just a few feet before landing to his doomed, he grabbed onto a tree branch. He smirked and went to pull himself up when he felt something tug on his leg and then another tug; he growled and looked down to see Sora then Harry.

"Get off," he said as he shook his leg but Sora tightened his grip.

"Stupid! You kill us and well never get to the girls!" Sora yelled at him and as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it Sora was right. Inuyasha put more strength into it and thanked the gods he was a half demon and pulled them and himself up and tossed them onto the ground where Sora landed on Harry.

"You didn't have to throw us you know," Harry grumbled and pushed Sora off and stood up.

"Feh," was Inuyasha reply and jumped down from the tree and crossed his arms.

"I wonder where we are," Harry said as he looked around at the forest.

"Stop you're babbling and let's get walking already, I could find Kagome faster if I didn't have you two," Inuyasha growled as he walked away. Sora and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes and followed him.

"I'm Harry by the way," he said holding a hand out to Sora.

"The names Sora," he took Harry's hand and shook.

"How about you, or should we just call you dog boy?" Sora said grinning.

"Do that and you'll get your head torn off...it's Inuyasha."

So on and on and on they walked, and the more they walked the more they got irritated. All around was nothing but trees. The sun got lower and lower and night was approaching fast.

"Inuyasha don't you think we should stop soon?" Harry asked even though he didn't want to stop looking for Ginny but if they didn't rest it would just get harder.

"No."

"Come on, we want to find them as much as you do but if we keep pushing ourselves it'll just get harder," Sora said stopping and Harry stopped beside them.

"Grrrr fine," Inuyasha growled and stopped and turned to look at them. Sora gathered some wood and put in a pile and Harry took out his wand.

"What is that?" Sora asked as he poked it.

"My wand, I'm a wizard so I cast magic and stuff," he said shrugging his shoulders and pointed his wand at the wood and mumbled something and a fire spark burst from the tip of the wand and the wood caught on fire and that caused Inuyasha to jump but no one saw and he praised god for that.

"Awesome!"

And with that they all sat around the fire and for awhile just kept to themselves and wondering what was going to happen once they found Kagome, Kiari, and Ginny.

"So uh Inuyasha why do you have err dog ears?" Harry said rubbing his arms. Inuyasha looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm a dog hanyou."

"Hanyou?"

"Half dog demon and....half human."

"Oh I see...so can you hear and smell things like a dog?"

"Smell, hear, and see but I'm not colored blind," Inuyasha said looking him in the eyes and it was only then Sora and Harry noticed Inuyasha golden eyes and fangs and also his claws.

"That's wicked, I bet demons and humans worship you where you come from!" Harry said smiling but Inuyasha frowned.

"As if, humans fear me and demons think I'm weak my whole life I never fitted in until...Kagome came along. She wasn't afraid of me or anything, then as time went on a few more humans didn't fear me either also a few demons."

"Aw that kinda sucks," Sora said.

"Well your not alone Inuyasha, my whole life I lived with my horrible aunt and uncle and their son. I would do weird things when I was mad, scared or sad and I couldn't figure out why and they always punished me. No one ever cared for me but then one day I got a an letter to go to the best place in the world then I meet Ron, my best friend, and his sister Ginny."

As the moon rose higher and higher they talked and shared everything abut each other, even Inuyasha which was rare but he only shared what his friends already new about him. They laughed some times and some moments were serious. Soon the fire started to fade.

"Better get some sleep," Sora said and laid on the ground and put his hands under his head.

"Yeah," Harry agreed and laid back and crossed his arms as Inuyasha who only nodded and sat against a tree and crossed his arms. Soon they all fell asleep but Inuyasha didn't sleep as hard as they did, his ears twitched as some noises.

---Some where far off---

"Go now! Destroy them!" Ansem yelled. Voldemourt and Naraku standing beside him and grinned. Two death eaters, three knights heartless and a demon under the control of a Shikon shard bowed to their masters and all vanished.

---Back to where our heroes sleep---

Inuyasha's twitched at a noise and smelt something sinister near them but kept his eyes closed. They smell and noise got closer and closer and noticed it was getting near Sora and he opened on eye a hand on his Tetsiega.

_'Just wait for the right moment...wait for it...NOW!'_ he thought to his self and unsheathed his sword and jumped and raised the sword and stabbed at what was about to set it's claws into Sora.

"What the hell is it!?" Inuyasha said as it tried to get the sword out if itself. The yelling caused Sora to wake up who for a second thought Inuyasha was trying to kill him then saw the heartless.

"It's a heartless!" Sora yelled and crawled out from under Inuyasha sword and stood up and raised his hand in the air. A bright light flashed then his keyblade appeared and sliced at the heartless and it vanished into dark purplish mist.

Harry woke up and blinked to see what was happening when he saw something push him onto the ground and knocked the air out of him.

"Time to die Potter!"

It was a death eater, Harry grabbed for his wand as the heartless raised his wand and muttered a curse and Harry moved his head to the side barley missing it.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and the death eater screamed when it hit him and slammed right into a tree. Harry sat up and saw that strange creatures were attacking Sora and this ugly looking thing was attacking Inuyasha, it looked like a cat mixed with a lizard.

He got up and saw another death eater and dogged an attack and yelled every curse he knew.

Inuyasha raised his sword in the air and sliced through the air and yelled "WIND SCAR!" the creature screeched in pain as it was split in half and few dead onto the ground. Inuyasha turned as saw Sora finishing off those heartless things and the death eaters getting blown away.

Inuyasha wiped at his mouth and saw blood on his hand but nothing serious. Sora had a small cut on his cheek and Harry only hand a split lip but they would survive. (A/n: I will survive as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive...okay I'll stop hehehe) Inuyasha walked over to the dead demon and picked a shinny object and grinned.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Shikon Jewel shard," Inuyasha replied back and put the jewel into his komono shirt.

"Look like we have more to deal with other then Voldemourt and the other two," Harry said wiping his lip and looked at the blood frowning.

"Feh no kidding."

They all looked up to see the sun rising, the stars slowly fading away and the tree leaves shinning in the morning light.

"Might as well get moving before they send more of those things on us," Harry said and started walking with Inuyasha and Sora walking behind him.

They all couldn't help but grin at how angry that Voldemourt, Naraku and Ansem must be right now and they all laughed.

(Another chapter done! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I'm doing the best I can okay!! I have plans for later chapters, maybe some Disney characters that were not in the Kingdom Hearts game! Okay please review!!)


	5. China and the weird soldier

(Yeah sorry took long time. A week I think but you shall forgive me right?! Okay I got reviews saying I should maybe put in FF characters in the story some where BUT who should I make them children like Tidus, wakka, and Selphie in Kingdom Hearts or Cloud, and the others adults? okay ))

"Do we even know where were going?!" Sora yelled, all day nothing but trees, trees and more trees. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Let me have a look," Inuyasha said and jumped into a tree as Harry and Sora watched in awe. Inuyasha jumped all the way and stopped at the very top and looked around.

'Trees...trees...lake...trees...trees...smoke...trees...SMOKE!?!' he jumped and looked over at the smoke. It was a camp a very big camp, he jumped down from the tree landing on his feet.

"There's a camp not far from here, let's go," he said and led them their way and come to a rather large camp. Many soldiers running around and Inuyasha frowned.

"Were in China," he said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"There sign is in Chinese, I may come from Japan but I learned some Chinese when I was a pup. These soldiers are in training...and they need it."

"Well let's go and meet them!" Sora said and started walking to the camp. Inuyasha ran and grabbed him.

"Idiot they don't know who we are! Th..."then out of the sky an arrow hit him in the shoulder and he growled as he let go of Sora. Harry ran up and saw the arrow in Inuyasha and reached to pull it out but Inuyasha only growled louder at him.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha said and pulled the arrow out himself and threw it aside and took out his sword.

"We don't need to fight!" Harry yelled and waved at the soldiers," WERE NOT THE ENEMY!"

"Hold your fire men!" some one yelled but all the men let go of there's arrows. The sad thing about is the arrows either never even made it close to them, went way past them or just didn't go at all.

"Okay that was pretty pathetic," Sora said shaking his head from side to side and the other two did a anime sweatdrop. A few minutes later a man on a white horse came up to them.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I'm Sora, this is Harry and Inuyasha. We came here on a mission, some people were kidnapped and were looking for them you see."

"Hm alright I'll let you pass but stay the night if you must," the young man said," I am Captain Lee Shang."

"Captain? Pretty pathetic army you got," Inuyasha said folding his arms and Lee only glared at him.

"There in training!" he growled at him and then noticed the Inuyasha ears, eyes and fangs," You're a demon!"

"Very gooood! Now what is 2 plus 2?"

"Follow me," Lee rolled his eyes and lead them back to the camp and what they saw was sad. Many of the men training but it didn't look like they were making much progress.

"We're training these men, because the Han army is attacking villages, that and it seems there having help from what they like to call them Death eaters, Heartless, and other demons," Lee said eyeing Inuyasha and got off his horse.

"Relax I'm a half demon!"

"You know with your help we could take down the Han army. Will you help us," Lee asked and hated asking for help but he was getting desperate.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha they need our help and if we fight them we can capture a Death Eater and ask where they are!" Sora said and Inuyasha had to admit he was right.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's only response and they took that as a yes. Harry was just about to ask something when they heard a fight break out. Lee growled and walked over to it with the three right behind him.

"SOLDIERS!" Lee yelled and the fight stopped and spread apart to reviel some one cowering on the ground.

"HE STARTED IT!" They all yelled and pointed at him

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" Lee spoke to him and left him by the collar. That was weird...he sure was light.

"S-sorry," he mumbled and Inuyasha could of sworn in sounded femnine," I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta KILL something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ..." the voice got deeper and Inuyasha arched a eye brow. Something didn't smell right about this soldier.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"uh...um...er."

"He just asked you a question," Lee said staring down at him.

"I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too!" she paused and Inuyasha could pick up a faint voice.

"His name is Ling," she mumbled.

"I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!" Inuyasha growled.

"Uh ... Ah-chu!"

"AH-CHU?!"

"Mushu..." the soldier growled.

"Mushu?!"

"NO!"

"Then what is it?!" he asked man was this soldier so much like a girl.

"It's Ping!"

"Ping," Inuyasha said and giving her Are-You-sure- look.

"Yes. It is Ping," Ping said as he rubbed his neck.

Let me see your conscription notice," Lee said and Ping handed him the scroll," Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou?"

"Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much!" Ping said and attempted to spite but failed so it looked like she was drooling.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" Sora said arching a eye brow and some of the people laughed.

"Thanks to your friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins," Lee yelled and pointed to all the rice that had fallen to the ground," With the help of three new experienced soldiers"

Inuyasha, Sora, and Harry just stood there watched them and shook their heads but Inuyasha was still eyeing Ping and she was mumbling to herself as some one was right there talking to him.

(Man I am so sorry it took so long to write another chapter!!School sucks big time I need YOUR help. Since Lee is a Captain is there anything before a Captain? Like sergent or what ever? any who review and tell me!)


	6. It begins and the Truth

((::sigh:: okay here is another chapter! Hope you like!))

"Wake up...NOW" Inuyasha yelled into Harry's ear and Harry jumped up.

"What what?!?! I'm ready!! Take me to your leader!!" Harry yelled and Sora fell over laughing and Inuyasha just shook his head. Harry just realized what happened and glared at Inuyasha and Sora.

They all walked out of their tent and headed over to the center of the camp where Lee was and saw him and a couple of the soldiers arriving too.

"Good morning, you slept well?" Lee asked.

"Yeah we did, thank you," Sora said and bowed to him.

"Are all the men here yet?" Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms.

"Just about...only one of the men is missing," Lee said looking annoyed at that moment some one ran next to the other soldiers.

"Nice of you to join us Ping," Harry said and Ping looked down and muttered a sorry.

"Alright soldiers, today we begin your training, Inuyasha would you help me," Lee said and unsheathed a sword. Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed his own sword but since he was fighting human and not in danger the sword remained it's old looking self. He didn't care as long as he got to fight.

"Alright," Lee said and they both got into a fighting stance. Lee then charged at him and swung his sword at him but Inuyasha jumped back and jumped. He went to bring the sword to hit Lee's head but Lee held his sword up and blocked.

"Your pretty good for a human," Inuyasha grinned.

"Not bad your self half demon," Lee said and for a few minutes they fought. They both only ended up with a few cuts, Inuyasha wouldn't of got an any but felt like he should. Many of the soldiers were surprised and shocked.

"Alright let's take turns," Lee said and each soldier took a turn against Lee, Sora, Harry (he knows how to use a sword, remember the sword he used in his 2nd year) or Inuyasha. No one really wanted Inuyasha because he fought hard. But it was Ping's luck that he got Inuyasha.

"You got your sword?" Inuyasha asked yawning.

"Oh I do!" Ping yelled and unsheathed his sword but it slipped from his grasp and fell on the ground. Inuyasha arched an eye brow at this as Ping picked up his sword and held it in front of him.

"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha asked as he yawned but didn't expect a sword to be flying at his head but ducked just in time and smirked at Ping.

"You bet I am!" Ping said and swung his sword but with a flick of a wrist Ping's sword was in Inuyasha's hand.

"Always keep a tight grip on your sword," Inuyasha said and tossed the sword at Ping who yelped and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha blinked at the yelp..._'No it couldn't be,_ _if it was true_...' he thought and shook his head.

All day long Harry, Inuyasha, Sora, and Lee taught the soldiers. Harry had to teach Chin Po how to swim...which had to be the hardest thing in the world. Then Sora had to drag one of soldiers away because he was writing good bye to people that knew him.

The day came to the end and the a lot of the soldiers just went to bed. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near a lake and sighed to himself as he looked up at the half moon.

"Hang on Kagome, I'm going as fast as I can to rescue you," he said and his ears twitched when he heard a splash. He leaned over to see Ping, her horse and oddly a cricket and even more bizarre a small red dragon.

Inuyasha blinked but was about to yell at Ping but slapped a hand over his mouth at what he saw then turned away. 'Oh my god! I knew it! Ping is a woman!' he jumped down but landed with grace and stayed low to the ground. He heard the red dragon talking about something. He got closer and grabbed the dragon and took off into the tree again.

"Do you know she could die if they find out what she was?" Inuyasha whispered at the dragon.

"What? It's you!"

"Dragon, you're a guardian and some job your doing!"

"Actually I'm making my way to being a guardian and if Mulan can prove her self worthy and I can be a guardian again. So I invise you to keep your trap shut!"

"What are you going to do to me snake?"

"Dragon! I don't do that tongue thing," he said and hissed.

"What's your name all powerful one?" Inuyasha asked.

"The all and powerful Mushu!"

"Well all and powerful, you better take care of her or she'll find herself with out a head!"

"I know! If you let me do my job!" Mushu hissed at him.

"Well find job your doing! Look!" Inuyasha growled and pointed to the water. There was Mulan in the water but it looks like three guys had decided to join him.

"Now protect!" Inuyasha said to him and threw Mushu into the water. The next thing you heard was a yell and lots of splashing.

"Some king of the rock," one of the guys said and then a loud splash.

Inuyasha growled and shook his head. He jumped down to tell Harry and Sora that Ping was Mulan.

((man this chapter was boring to do! But I knew I had to do it. Please NO FLAMES! REVIEW PLEASE!))


	7. Attack

((Yeah sorry! Took me only a billion years to write another chapter but I kinda grew bored with this story but here I am again! Writing and read my other stories!

Also I like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story! Arigato!)

Days passed and as the days passed the guys became restless, they were in a hurry to rescue the girls and had no time for this. Inuyasha kept scaring some of the soldiers since he was so restless and Harry had to make him a calming potion.

The day so far had been a nice one; no cloud in the sky, a slit breeze and everyone's training had gone well. All the soldiers and our here heroes sat in the middle of the camp.

"You sure you want to do that?" Sora asked arching an eye brow at Harry.

"You bet, bring it on...punk" Harry smirked wiping at his forehead.

"You dare call me a punk, well take that!"

"You son of a...!"

"No no Harry watch your language"

"Well it's all I have left but here it goes"

"No don't be a fool, your not sure it will take him out" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Sometimes you just got to take chances" Harry slapped his hand on the ground

"Uno..."

"NO not the green! All I have is red" Sora whined and picked more cards from the deck. Harry laughed and placed his last card on the pile.

"So where did you get this game Uno?" a soldier asked.

"Oh a friend of mine I have back home" Harry said as he put the cards away," Also sh..."

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence when Lee came running over, all the soldiers stood up and saluted to him.

"I have just got a message from fath...uhh the General, he says for us to come help him and his army"

"Finally some action...what are you waiting for pack up!" Inuyasha yelled at the soldiers, they ran left and right.

-----------------------------------------------------

An hour later the men were on there way, Harry, Sora, and Inuyasha walked in front beside Lee. They heard some of the men complain after a certain time of walking.

"What do we want, a girl were fighting for!" one of the soldier yelled and the other started talking. One said he wanted a women who would sworn over him and his battle scares, another said he didn't matter what she look like as long as she cooked.

"What about you Ping?" one asked.

"Uh how about a girl who's gotta brain and always thinks her mind..." Mulan replied and Inuyasha slapped his forehead when all of them said "NAHHHH!"

"It's getting cold" Sora said and noticed the snow, they walked on and on. Inuyasha was just about to yell about the soldiers to shut up about what kind of women they wanted when he felt Harry grab his arm and stop.

"Wait...oh" Inuyasha turned and saw that a village was in ruins, all the huts were torn down, fires still burned and arrows were scattered everywhere....don't forget to mention bodies.

"Search for survivors!" Lee snapped them all out of the haze. Inuyasha sighed and didn't move.

"What happened, father was supposed to be here" Lee said with distress in his voice.

"SIR!" One of the soldiers yelled," Look..." he pointed over a small cliff. Lee gasped at what he saw, arrows and swords, all the soldiers and there flag scattered all over the place.

"Lee..." Harry spoke and walked up to him, holding a helmet. It was his fathers; he took it with shaky hands and closed his eyes. Few seconds later he reopened his eyes and turned away from all of them, he slowly made his way to a spot. He unsheathed his sword and stuck it right into the ground and placed the helmet on top of it. He said a small pray and walked back.

"We have to go on, we are all that China has left now" Lee said and walked away. The soldiers followed and Sora turned back to see Ping walk up the sword and place a small doll down.

"Come on Ping" Sora said, Mulan looked up at him and nodded. She got up and followed like the others.

Hours later the large group walked in silence, only the sound of the snow crunching under them. Then a loud scream and boom exploded in the sky, Inuyasha turned to see Mulan glaring at the wagon. Mushu looked clueless at her and pointed at the cricket.

Lee ran right up to her and not to happy either.

"What are you doing, you could have given away our pos..ah!" Lee fell to the ground; an arrow has struck his shoulder. They looked up and saw a huge army on top of the mountain. Death Eaters, Demons, Heartless and the Huns were all over the place. The fire demons shot out fire balls at them. It hit the wagon and soon the soldiers were scattering to get the weapons out as fast as they could. Dodging arrows, curses, and fireballs, they stacked them up behind a rock sticking out from under the snow.

"If we die, we die with honor!" Lee yelled, he yanked the arrow out of his armor and unsheathed his sword. They all followed his lead, some of the men started shooting off the bombs.

Inuyasha held up his sword and looked to the youkai. He saw the wind around the demons and himself, he swung the sword at them yelled "WIND SCAR!" The attacked blew and killed most of the demons, including some Death Eaters.

Harry was about to send a curse back the enemy when he heard some one yell "HEY!" He turned and saw a soldier had been pushed back and Mulan running up the hill.

"M..PING!" He yelled and so did Lee. Harry took after he with Lee right behind him. Then a big boom went off, Mulan had set off out of them bombs and it flew all the way to the snow.

"RUN YOU GUYS RUN!" They heard Sora yell, they looked up to see an avalanche coming there way. Harry, Mulan, and Lee took off down the hill. They heard the enemy's yells and muffles by the snow. Mulan's horse ran up the hill and she jumped on, she reached her hand out to grab onto Lee's. He grabbed on but just as he was about to jump on the snow had caught up and knocked them off their feet.

Harry heard Inuyasha yell out his name but everything turned white and then dark. The snow was filling into his mouth and nose, making it harder for him to breath. He tried to swim like if he was in water but it was much harder. He was running out of air to breath and fought still, he had to rescue Ginny. He just had to. Then he felt something yank at his neck. He then popped out of the snow to see Inuyasha. He had grabbed him and managed to still hide under the rock everyone was hiding under.

"They slipped through my fingers" a soldier cried. Then was sent forward, a whole bunch of soldiers grabbed on and pulled. Mulan and the horse, Lee on the horse passed out.

"Give them some air" Some one said. Mulan laid Lee on the ground and he coughed. He woke up and looked at Lee.

"You are the craziest soldier I have ever met...for that you earn my trust" Lee said and Mulan smiled. She then moaned and put a hand to her stomach.

"She's been hurt!" Sora yelled.

"Hold on Ping...hold on" Lee said as Mulan passed out.

((okay that was the longest chapter I have written! I think you know what happens next but I will continue to write! Oh yeah the beginning! Um well my friend and I were playing Uno and I just got the idea. If you did figure it out Hermione gave Harry the deck of cards.

NO FLAMES and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ja ne))


	8. The Truth and Saving China

Inuyasha, Sora, Harry, Mushu and even that little cricket sat together outside of a Medic tent. Inuyasha tried to stop them from taking Mulan to get help. He had no choice, Mulan would bleed to death she did not see a doctor.

Mushu was the first to see the old doctor come out of the tent, having a grave expression on his face. Lee Shang ran over to the tent but the doctor put up a hand, he whispered something in his ear. All five of them knew what he said and looked down at the snow.

Lee ran into the tent, the next thing they heard was Mulan yelling for his name. Then a skinny man who was one of the Emperors council ran in there. The next thing they saw was Shang walking out of the tent, followed by the skinny man and Mulan. She had a blanket rapped around her.

"I knew there was something wrong with this one! A woman!" the skinny man pulled the hair tie out of Mulan's hair so it fell. The soldiers gasped and Mulan was thrown into the freezing snow.

"My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father!"

"High treason!"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Ultimate dishonor!"

"It was the only way! Please believe me!"

"Captain?" the skinny man walks over to Lee. Lee with a hard face walks over to Mulan's horse and pulls out her sword. Sora and Harry get up and start to run to her but Inuyasha grabs them.

"It is the law...even in China" Inuyasha says looking at Mulan look down at the sword. Lee raises the sword but tosses it in front of her.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid.... Move out! Lee yells, sadly the soldiers take one last glance at her and start to leave. Lee walks over to Sora, Harry, and Inuyasha, Mushu and the cricket hid in Sora's pockets.

"Come on let's go" Lee says.

"We can't leave her here....we knew all along" Harry says to him. Lee looks angry for a second then sad. Lee only nodes his head and walks away from them.

-----------------------------------------------------

An hour later they all sit in a circle, Mulan's horse sitting behind her to make her warm. She was given her clothes back, her sword, a bag of food and a blanket.

"I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage ... man. All my fine work," Mushu says and sitting down in the snow, a little tiny fire in front of him. He puts some food over it but it only goes out.

"I should never have left home," Mulan says, not looking at any of them.

"Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends" Sora said but ends up with two giant lumps on his head from Harry and Inuyasha.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror. I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing," Mulan picked up her helmet then threw it aside.

Mushu gets back up and picks the helmet up and spits on it. "Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all. Let me shine this up for you," Mushu then holds up the helmet to her," I can see you, lookit you, you look so pretty!" Mulan doesn't smile but only sighs. Mushu tosses the helmet "The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

The cricket starts to cry which surprises Harry and Sora that a bug can cry. It chirps and Mushu gasps.

"What do you mean, you're not lucky! You ... lied to me?" Cricket nodes and cries some more.

"And what are you?! A sheep?!" Musha yells and points at the horse.

Soon after they decide to take Mulan home, the group still wondering how there gonna get out of this place. Inuyasha looks up to see a falcon fly over, he tells them that he'll be right back and chases after the bird. He climbs up a small mountain and looks down at the valley that covered many dead soldiers.

"That was weird..." he says then sees something pop out of the snow, then a few more. Some of the soldiers were still alive! Inuyasha knew this wasn't what he had to do, he turned but saw that the others had followed him and saw the same thing.

Mulan turns the horse the other way and Mushu blinks.

"Um, home is that away!"

"I have to do something!"

"Do you see those Huns!? They popped out of the snow...like daises!"

"Are we going to talk or are we going to go save China?" Sora asks. Mushu smiles and yelps as they run off towards China.

In Beijing, China, a festival is running. A parade for the heroes of China, the soldiers and Lee Shan walks toward the Emperial Palace. Not smiling or even waving to the villagers. Lee looks up and see Mulan come up to him.

"Mulan!"

"The Huns are alive! They're in the city!"

"You don't belong here, Mulan....go home," he says to her and then looks away from her. Mulan narrows her eyes and has her horse rid in front of his so that he has to stop.

"Shang, I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I...?"

"Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different?" they both look at each other, Lee looks away from her and rides around her. Mulan looks down at some of the soldier she made friends with "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah!" Mulan takes off again to meet the five.

Mulan jumps off her horse and starts to run off.

"Now where are you going!?" Inuyasha yells.

"To find someone who will believe me!" Mulan yells back and runs into the crowd.

Inuyasha, Sora and Harry walks into the crowd, keeping an eye out for anything that didn't belong. People would look at them and give them weird looks but they only ignored it. Then they heard the entire people gasp. They see a very big man on top of the building. Soon the long Chinese dragon tears a heartless and death eaters run out of it, pushing the soldiers and Lee out of the way. One of the Death Eaters grabs the Emperor and they all run in to the place. The soldiers all pick up a giant statue and try to break the door down.

The three run up to them as Mulan meets them there, she's smiling at them all.

"Come on guys! I have an idea!" She yells and runs away from them. The three shrug and ran after her with lee right behind them. Mulan quickly tells them the plan.

"NO! Never! I will not go that far!" Inuyasha yells.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, nobody will find out!" Harry yells.

Inuyasha mumbles about how stupid this all is and decides to go along with the plan.

Soon there all behind a wall outside of the palace, handing Mulan there clothes. Inuyasha curses as Mulan throws something to them.

They all come out looking like...women. Sora wearing a long blue komono and his spiky hair pulled into a weird pony tail. Harry in a green komono with his hair pulled back. And Inuyasha red komono with his hair also tied back. They all throw a cloth around and pillar and start to climb up. Mulan sees Lee, they smile at each other and head up the pillars.

"Okay, any questions?" Mulan whispers to them. They hid behind a wall looking at each other.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Sora asks and Inuyasha thumps him on the head.

The five 'girls' walk around the corner, with Chinese fans in front of there faces. They all giggle and talk in small voices. Some ugly looking demons look up and smile at the five 'girls' A apple drops from Harry's komono, he gulps but giggles to cover it yup.

The guard bends down and picks it up, he hold it out to her. Soon a fight breaks out and they all fall to the ground fighting.

"Shang! GO!" Mulan yells and he runs into the upstairs room that the emperor and the man are hiding in. They all follow after him to see Lee fighting the Hun. Sora runs over to the emperor.

"Please forgive me your majesty" Sora says and grabs him, he slides down on the rope down into the crowd. The Hun yells at him but is tackled by Lee.

Harry also follows down after Sora; Inuyasha looks back and knows he has to let Mulan deal with this. He jumps down from the building and lands on his feet gracefully.

They see Lee get knocked to the ground and then Mulan run into the building again with the Hun next after her. For a minute nothing happens until a pillar inside the building it knocks a hole into the building. Mulan screams and almost slips off the pillar.

The pillar starts to slide out of the building; she just barely manages to get back up and then jumps onto the roof. The pillar falls and the people scream, Harry grabs out his wand and points at the pillar "Wingardium Leviosa" The pillar stops falling and only falls there, the people look at him weird. "Heh um yeah" he only says and slowly lowers the pillar.

They all look up to see a giant fire work make it's away towards Mulan! She starts running and they see the Hun trying to get away but is stuck by his own sword. Mulan jumps as the firework explodes into him.

Mulan lands right into Lee as he runs out of the palace, and they both fall to the floor. They see Mushu land on the ground and he catches the cricket. Lee helps Mulan stand up as the three run over to them.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting!" the skinny man from before comes running, his hat torn and looking like a burnt match.

"She's a hero!" Inuyasha snaps.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!"

"Listen, you pompous ..." Lee starts but is cut off by the emperor. They all back away as the emperor walks to Mulan. She lowers her head in his honor.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And you have saved us all." He says to her, his last sentence with a smile, he bows to her and so does everyone else!

The emperor offers her a job, the skinny man's job but she refuses and decides to go home. She says her good-byes and gives the clothes back to the three of them. She smiles at Lee and then rides away on her horse with Mushu and the cricket.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all," the emperor says and walks away. Lee arches an eye brow as Inuyasha walks up to him.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" Inuyasha says. Soon a large portal opens up under Inuyasha, Sora, and Harry. They fall into the black hole and the people of China would remember the three other heroes that helped the great Mulan save China.

((Yeesh that took like forever to write! Well I know I'm not good at action scenes so forgive me okay! Okay. Next chapter were going to check on out of three favorite girls! NO FLAMES! Review please!))


	9. Dinner and a horror show!

((Here's another chapter! Forgive me for taking so long but once again I had writers block and school! I hate school with a passion! Yeah so here you go and I love you reviewer people!)

"How long do you think we've been here for?" Kiari sat huddled in the corner of the cold room.

"For forever it seems!" Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's cold in here…" Kagome sighed and shivered.

"No kidding," Ginny and Kiari both replied at the same time and they both giggled.

"You think they at least turn up the heat in this place!"

"Their cold blooded, what do you expect?" Kiari stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Yeah b…" Ginny started but froze when they heard the door starting to open.

It was Kagura. Kagome noticed something different about her. She looked tired and miserable. She also looked like she was cold.

"Kagura…" Kagome whispered.

"You are to join the Lords at dinner, you have no choice," she spoke with no emotion and turned away from them," Come, you don't want to be late…" she then walked away from the door way.

They all hurried after her but not to close. The hallways were just as cold and dark as there room. They passed many rooms but all the doors were closed so they couldn't tell what was in there. That's when they heard a scream that it made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"Another soul being tortured," Kagura muttered and shook her head and stopped at a large silver door," This is where you'll be joining them," she opened the door.

Kiari, Ginny, and Kagome walked into the large room and jumped when they heard the door slam behind them. The room was its same cold place but in the middle of the room sat a long table with many candles. There were gold plates and silver wear.

They cautiously come to the table and sat down in the chairs and looked around.

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny whispered.

"Why do you miss us that much?" spoke the cold voice of Ansem who appeared at the door way with the other two behind him.

"You wish…" Ginny frowned at him and sat up straight as did Kagome and Kiari.

Ansem smirked and took his place at the table. The other two also did the same thing. Voldemort waved his hand over his dinner plate and soon all the plates and cups were filled. Everything smelt so good but they dared not eat anything just yet.

"Come now, would we really poison you if we still needed you for later?" Naraku grinned and took a bite of his food.

The three of them looked at each other and started to eat but took small bites. Only looking down at their food.

"I hope your enjoying your stay," Naraku took another bite.

"Sure…if you're a piece of meat trying to keep good!" Kagome snapped and glared at him.

"Anyway we thought we would have dinner and show…would you like that girls?" Voldemourt asked but none of them answered," I'll take that as a yes, bring them it!"

The doors open but loud roars could be heard. Three large heartless entered the room but they were pulling on chains. Kiari, Ginny, and Kagome all looked up in horror as what they saw would haunt them.

It was Kirara and Buckbeak but being pulled in by chains. They both were wearing muzzles so they couldn't bit anyone but they sure did try. Fur and feather were torn and large scars were showing.

"Kirara!"

"Buckbeak!"

"Very sad though…we couldn't find anything entertaining from your world," Naraku smirked looking at Kiari who looked shocked.

Whips were snapping right at the two large beasts both would rear up and Buckbeak would flap his wings violently.

"Let them go!" Kagome cried and stood up from her seat. Kirara roared as she was forced to sit down.

"But there so amusing!" Ansem laughed.

"There our friends not some sideshow!" Ginny screamed and stood from her seat. Kagome and Ginny both ran around the table towards their friends. The heartless stood in their way though.

"No No, if they want to ruin the fun let them. We'll give you a few minutes," Voldemourt waved his hand and all three left the room.

As soon as the heartless also left the two beasts fell to the ground, both panting and bleeding.

"Oh Kirara, what have they done to you?" Kagome cried and hugged her around her neck.

"How did they get you here?" Ginny sobbed and rubbed BuckBeaks head. He really didn't care right now if she bowed or not.

"Here guys!" Kiari held two bowls with water filled in them. Kagome and Ginny took them and gave them to the two beasts. They lapped up the water as fast as they could.

"How could they do such a thing?" Kiari whispered. The cat demon and hippogriff were both beautiful creatures even if they were beat up.

"Is Sango here girl?" Kagome spoke softly. Kirara shook her head slightly and winced in pain.

"Times up!" someone yelled. They turned to see a Death Eater and two heartless come into the room but Kirara and Buckbeak stood then backed away.

"No, you can't! Their injured can't you see!" Ginny screamed but the Death Eater slapped her.

"It's not my problem!"

Both of the two creatures were pulled away from them and all three girls had to be held back by other Death Eaters.

"WE'LL GET YOU BACK! I PROMISE!" Kagome screamed. All the girls were thrown over the shoulders of the Death Eaters.

"LET ME GO!" Kiari screamed and kicked.

"Don't you dare kick me!" he yelled.

Soon they came to the room and were thrown in roughly. The sat up and ran to the door but it only slammed in their faces.

"Great just great! When I thought it couldn't get any worse!" Ginny yelled and kicked the wall.

Kagome was crying so she slide down the door and just cried some more.

"Come Christmas this is going to be…" Ginny muttered.

"Christmas…it is almost Christmas isn't it?" Kiari remembered and so did Kagome. This would be the worst Christmas ever in history.

((yeah! Finally after all that time I did it! I wrote another chapter! REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES…please!))


	10. Note 4 the readers

Okay I know I haven't updated in a very long time! I just got writers block for this story so bad I don't know what to do! I actually may just give up writing it! Maybe…just bare with me for a little while longer till I can see what happens! Thank You


End file.
